sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Serleena
Serleena is the main antagonist of Men in Black II. She is the evil, shape-shifting queen of the Kylothians and covets the Light of Zartha so she can dominate the planet Zartha with its power. Personality Extremely cruel, ruthless, violent, sadistic, and merciless, Serleena cares little about her allies and enemies, and will kill them without mercy, even though she has a soft spot for Zed, the leader of the Men in Black, who implies that she wishes she were his girlfriend. She is also very abusive, impatient, pompous, arrogant, rude, cocky, and uncomplimentary, insulting her allies and enemies alike, always telling them they are pathetically useless. She usually eats anyone who interferes with her, but kills them by other means, like her tentacles. Zed is the only exception, as she admires his tenacity when he unsuccessfully attempts to attack her. Unfortunately, Zed is not at all crazy about Serleena, as he calls her "a pile of squirmy crap in a different wrapper." History In 1978, the Zarthans, desperate to ensure their greatest treasure, the Light of Zartha, doesn't fall into Serleena's hands (if it did, it would spell the end of their planet), entrust it to the Men in Black, but they can't oblige, as it would put Earth in danger as well. However, Agent K, having developed feelings for the Zarthans' princess, Lauranna, launches a rocket to mislead Serleena and hides the Light on Earth, but not before Serleena furiously kills Lauranna with a heavy gun. Role in the film Serleena spends the next two decades searching the universe, but fails to find the Light, destroying several planets in a rage. After 24 years, she receives a message from a two-headed alien, Charlie & Scrad, that the Light is on Earth. She lands on Earth, shortly before seeing a Victoria's Secret Model picture of Lara Flynn Boyle, and transforms into a Victoria's Secret Model. A mugger known as Creepy suddenly grabs her, intent on raping her; she devours him and takes his clothes. Serleena meets up with Scrad & Charlie, who tell her they haven't found the Light, but they tracked it to Ben, the owner of Famous Ben's Pizzeria, who may know where it is. Ben tells Serleena that the Light is indeed on Earth, and will leave the planet at midnight the next day, before she kills him. Serleena concludes that the neuralyzed Agent K is the one who knows where the Light is and takes over MIB headquarters, releasing several high-security prisoners, including a criminal genius named Jarra (whom Agent J captured five years prior), recruiting them as her minions. Serleena meets with Zed, the leader of MIB, demanding that he bring Agent K in, reminding him that if the Light doesn't leave Earth by midnight, it will self-destruct, completely destroying the planet, and that if they surrender the Light to her, she can spare the Earth. Zed seemingly complies, but then attacks Serleena, who effortlessly overpowers him. A little later, Serleena meets with Jarra, and asks him to provide her a space-craft that can travel at great speed. When J contacts Frank to deactivate the lockdown, and that he and K have found the Light, as they head to meet the worm guys, Serleena has tied up Frank, unbeknownst to him, and says "Got it, J." using Frank's voice, before sending Scrad to capture Laura Vasquez, who is truly the Light. With the help of the worm guys, J and K infiltrate their taken-over headquarters. While J goes to the launch pad on the roof to rescue Laura, confronting Jarra and destroying him in the ensuing battle, Serleena captures K in the main hall. Luckily, J returns and shoots Serleena, freeing K. After Laura, J, and K drive off to the Light's departure point, Serleena is revealed to have been reduced to her original small, worm-like, form, but quickly turns back into her Victoria's Secret Model form. She then chases the three in the ship Jarra provided her. After a chase throughout New York City, J lures her into the subway, where she and her spacecraft are devoured by Jeff, a giant alien-worm living in the subway that J encountered earlier. Shortly after the trio reaches the departure point, Serleena reappears, having taken on Jeff's form, in another attempt to capture Laura. J stops her by jumping in the way of her tendrils, getting himself ensnared in the process. As K repeatedly shoots Serleena to free J, he tells a reluctant Laura that she has to get on the transport, otherwise they'll die; as she boards the vessel, K shoots Serleena until she collapses, releasing J from her grasp. However, she regains consciousness to send out a massive ball of vines with a human face shape after Laura. J and K go to their car for their heavy weaponry, and obiliterate Serleena for good. They then use a neuralyzer hidden within the Statue of Liberty's torch to cover up the whole mess and restore their headquarters to normal. Quotes *"Silly little planet. I could rule the place with the right set of mammary glands." *"Where is the Light?" *"You really did love Lauranna, didn't you, K? You silly little man." *"You've lost, you insignificant speck. You've wasted 25 years of my time, and for what? The complete and total annihilation of Zartha, all because you went mushy." *"Haven't we forgotten the little secret of the Light? If it's not off Earth by midnight, it self-destructs, annihilating your little planet. Here's the deal: I lose, you lose. I win, everything keeps spinning. You don't want the Light on Earth any more than I do." Trivia * Serleena is one of Sony's most evil villains, along with Boris The Animal (another Men in Black series villain), Eli Raphelson, Vigo the Carpathian, General O'Connor, and Grigori Efimovich Rasputin. * Serleena is similar to Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter franchise: Both are murderous tyrants who show little to no mercy to their allies and enemies. Gallery Serleena Initial Form.png|Serleena as she appears at the film's beginning Serleena meets with Charlie and Scrad.jpg|Serleena reveals herself to Charlie & Scrad Serleena kills Ben.png|Having got the information she needs from Ben, Serleena kills him Serleena Take-Over.png|Serleena takes over the Men in Black headquarters, imprisoning most of the agents Serleena Flashback.jpg|Serleena as she appears in K's flashback Serleena Ship.jpg|Serleena chasing J, K, and Laura through New York City in her ship Serleena's Final Form.jpg|Serleena's Final True Form Serleena's Demise.png|Serleena Destroyed Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Men in Black Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens